


Rendez-vous

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Angelo's Restaurant, Bored Sherlock, Chinese Food, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Restaurants, Romantic John, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une enquête résolut, John invite Sherlock à dîner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendez-vous

-...Sherlock.  
-Elle le trompe.  
-Sherlock...  
-Le vieux sénile est gay.  
-Sherlock, stop !  
  
John c'était lever de sa chaise, avait hausser le ton dans le restaurant. Il soupira exaspéré avant de s'asseoir, gêner de s'être emporté.  
  
-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
-Demander de manger chez Angelo est étrange. Il y a quelq-  
-Tais-toi ! ...C'était pour la Saint-Valentin.  
-...  
-...  
-...Un vrai romantique.  
-Ferme-là !  
-...  
-...  
-Chinois ?  
  
Sherlock se leva pour partir, devant John vainque. Dehors, arrêter. Le médecin tenant sa main, le fixa, posant sa main libre sur sa joue.  
  
-John...  
-Oublie le chinois, Sherlock...


End file.
